


Kanaya's Closet

by AngerOwl29



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Shenanigans, davekat - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerOwl29/pseuds/AngerOwl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat discover Kanaya's closet one day on the meteor and decide to try on some clothes out of boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya's Closet

This was a horrible idea. It was horrible, but you agreed to it. So here you are standing in a room full of clothes next to none other than Dave Strider, your ‘human boyfriend’.

The meteor had become really boring after the first year, and socializing wasn’t a big thing anymore since everyone had split off into their own groups. It was mostly just you and Dave now (and sometimes the mayor). After you had nearly memorized every line of your movies and reread all of your books, and Dave had exhausted himself with his ‘hot beats’ and ‘sick fires’, you two had decided to wander off in search of something new to do. That’s when Kanaya’s closet was discovered. 

It wasn’t really a closet, just an empty room that was near-completely filled with articles of clothing that she had been making to pass the time and hone her abilities as a seamstress. Dave noted that she’d be furious if we touched any of it, which I agreed with completely. But Dave being Dave, he wanted to play dress up. And me being me, I caved in at the sight of his giddy grin and begrudgingly agreed. 

So now we’re here, ruffling through the clothes, examining them, and holding them up to ourselves imagining what it’d be like to wear them. I hear Dave start to giggle a little from behind a rack of dresses. When I peek over the rack, I see him struggling to zip up the back of the overly frilly pink dress he has on. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” I laugh at him as I walk around the side to get closer to him.  
“Oh this old thing? I just threw it on,” he responding in a thick mock-accent. I help him zip the back of it up as far as it will go, which is a little more than halfway, and then stand back to look at him.   
“You’re stupid,” I tell him, “And you still have your shirt on underneath,” which he does and is most-likely the reason that you can't zip the dress all the way up.  
“Oh Karkat would you rather me nude? How scandalous~” he continues in his act as he fans his face. An image pops into your head that you’d rather not think about in this moment. You push the thought out of your head and roll your eyes. 

Eventually a dress was picked out for you too. A yellow one. Bright. Yellow. It’s fairly flowy with off-the-shoulder straps, and a waist belt holding a shimmering moon pendant. You think it was inspired by Prospit. You actually kind of like it, though it's very itchy on the parts that touch your skin where your sweater was dislocated slightly. Now you and Dave match.   
Dave says the only thing left to do is take an ironic selfie. You tell him you don’t want to be caught by Kanaya, but he snaps a picture anyway as you complain to him. He shows you the picture, it’s not as bad as it could have been you guess. All in all, today was a pretty great day. Too bad it’s been cut short when you hear the door open and Kanaya’s chainsaw revving.


End file.
